Alana Runnels
'Early Life' At a young age, Alana was influenced by wrestling, and until she reached high school, she was juggling wrestling with her education up to the point where her family told her to choose one thing to focus on completely, and she chose wrestling, which would lead her to drop out of highschool at sixteen. 'Wrestling Career' Alana made her WWE television debut on the July 2, 2007 episode of Raw where she was involved in a backstage segment with Cody (who had also made his television debut that same night), Dusty Rhodes and Randy Orton where Orton had introduced himself to the two, before slapping Dusty in the face as a sign of disrrespect. In the following weeks, Alana would act as Cody's manager during his little stint with Orton, and Alana looked like she was going to be Cody's manager for a pretty long while. Alana had her debut match on Raw on August 6, 2007 where she was put into a tag team where Cody was her partner and they faced off against Daivari and Jillian Hall and won. Over the course of October-November on 2008, she ended up joining The Legacy via Cody convincing her to join, and as one of the 'tests' which was set up by Orton, she went and defeated Mickie James. Because of her involvment with The Legacy, she was involved with their rivarly with The McMahon family where she would have various matches with the youngest McMahon, Destiny McMahon. Alana ended up being a part of Legacy until their breakup at Wrestlemania XXVI. Along with Cody, Alana was drafted in the 2010 WWE Supplimental Draft to Smackdown, but haven't stepped foot into a Smackdown ring. On August 12, 2011 episode of Smackdown was the first time she stepped foot into a Smackdown ring as a competitor as she faced off and won against newcomer Chana Mizanin. 'Personal Life' Alana is the daughter of Dusty Rhodes, the younger sister to WWE Superstar Cody Rhodes and younger half-sister of WWE Superstar Goldust. She is the sister of former Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader Kristin Ditto. On March 31, 2007, her, along with Cody and Goldust at the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony, inducted their father, Dusty, into the Hall of Fame. She is also the niece of professional wrestler Jerry Sags and Fred Ottman, and is also the god daughter of Mangum T.A, another wrestler. Sibling(s): Cody Rhodes (brother), Kristin Ditto (sister), Goldust (half-brother) 'Finisher(s)' *Future Horror (snap-DDT) 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *The Legacy (January 5, 2009 - April 27, 2010) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Cody Rhodes *Ted DiBiase (from June 29, 2008 - April 27, 2010) *Randy Orton (from January 5, 2009 - April 27, 2010) *Drew McIntyre (from September 19, 2010 - October 29, 2010) 'Manager(s)' *Cody Rhodes *Ted DiBiase (from January 5, 2009 - April 27, 2010) 'Entrance Music' *Crazy Bitch by BuckCherry (Singles Theme 1) *Smoke and Mirrors by Downstait (Singles theme 2) *How Do You Like Me Now? by Jim Johnston (2007-2008; when managing Cody) *Out to Kill by Billy Lincoln (July 23, 2007 - June 23, 2008; used when managing Cody) *Priceless by Jim Johnson (June 30, 2008 - January 19, 2009; used when managing Cody and Ted) *Priceless (remix) by Jim Johnston (January 26, 2009 - June 8, 2009; used when managing Cody and Ted) *It's A New Day by Adelitas Way (June 15, 2009 - April 27, 2010; used when with Legacy, managing Cody and Ted) *Voices by Rich Luzzi and Jim Johnston (January 5, 2009 - April 27, 2010è used when with the Legacy) *Smoke & Mirrors by TV/TV (2010-2011; used when managing Cody, who was using his 'Dashing' gimmick) *Only One Can Judge by Jim Johnston (March 18, 2011-November 4, 2011; used when managing Cody who was using his 'Undashing' gimmick) *Smoke & Mirrors (Remix) by Jim Johnston (November 14, 2011-Present; Used when managing Cody) 'Twitter Account' Alana's Twitter Account is @Alana_21. She uses it to talk to her friends and the occasional fan, and updates people about what's going on with her. Category:MusicIsLife2 Wrestling OC's